The Outlaws of Time
by CloudMorpheus
Summary: She's been called names. Names only that brought hurt, death, and fear. And by the ones she calls friends...family. Driven by people like her. She creates a place of equality that all people of powers and non can live and fight together without the fear of dying. On neither sides. Yet.
1. The Outlaws of Time

The Outlaws of Time

Second book of the--I am Time: Series

If you have not read 'I am Time' I suggest you go and read that.

It may be a little confusing. And if you don't.

I wish you the best of luck on--

The Outlaws of Time


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

"All of you wouldve been dead! Don't you understand that! Every single one if you! The only person that would have survived is me and I don't even know if thats true!" I push my body up against Percy.

"Oh sure! You didn't use your power because you thought that it would kill us all. Yeah, that makes absolutely perfect sense doesn't it! And because of you, you nearly cost us the entire mission because you were scared of a little fight. We could've taken those best anytime."

"No! You could'nt have! Don't you understand that! All-"

"Ok," Percy cuts me of, "then tell me how do we die? Huh!"

I get angry and tell him without thinking about the consequences.

Percy takes a deep breath. "I doubt that. There is no way you could've known that. It's impossible." Percy grits through his teeth.

"Is it?" I state back at him.

We continue to state at eachother. Then Percy's eyes widen in realization.

He backs up towards a wall. "You're a Stacker. So that's how you could tell what was going to happen." He mutters in thought.

I could feel my friends eyes stares at me.

"You're a Stacker."

"Thats insane."

"We've had one of those along us the whole time?"

"What the heck?"

I hear them say it at the same time, but could distinctly draw out each and every one.

I hear only four out of five people speak.

I look over and see Piper looking down at her feet, and Hazel twirling her fingers. Jason and Frank looking at me with mixed expressions, and Leo looking at me in awe.

"Thats freaking cool-" Percy turns and glares at Leo.

"-I mean that's... Disgusting?" Leo asks and looks at me with a remorseful expression.

I turn back to Percy. He looks back at me.

"I didn't know you were a Stacker. If I knew you were, I never would've kissed you." Percy picks up the nearest sword.

Now that was a stab in the heart. Literally. Percy twirls the sword in his hands and comes towards me.

"I can't have a Stacker wondering in my team. Owning the place, that would have a bad reputation on me. Now can I?"

Percy runs up to me trying to catch me of guard, but I predicted just that.

I swipe my arm to the left and the sword goes flying.

Percy stops in confusion and I take my chance.

I concentrate and push his body to the wall, about 10 above ground.

Percy gaps and pulls an invisible force that's not there.

I hear swords comes out of their hilts.

As I keep Percy up I pull my other hand up and push everyone else back so that they wouldn't get in the way.

Grunts and moans exchange as they hit the opposite walls.

I turn back to Percy and take a deep breath.

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

I drop him and look into his eyes.

Percy looks back at me and asks in disgust.

"What else is it that you have?"

I start to walk towards the door. And right as I am about to exit I turn my head back and see Percy still looking at me.

"You're about to find out."

And I walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth_

 _Breath, Annabeth... Breath._

I walk out of the building feeling eyes at the back of my head.

"Annabeth!"

I hear Ms. Ramirez call me.

I keep walking forwards, ignoring her. I don't need her right now. Not anymore.

"Annabeth!" I feel a tug on my shoulder.

The arm turns me around.

"What do you think you're doing?" stares at me.

"I don't belong here. I'm leaving this place." I answer simply, and turn around.

"No," She turns me around again, "First tell me exactly _why_ you have decided to leave. This place is perfect."

"I would reconsider those last four words."

And for the second time that day, I turn and leave or the door.

I come up an alleyway and see a guy dressed in black. Probably wearing a leather jacket, with some baggy pants along with a dark shirt with a skull on it. He doesn't look very old, probably 15 or 16 at the most.

He seemed pretty kind enough so I decided to walk up to him.

Probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but I'm already heading towards him so...

I tug on his shoulder.

He swipes around and is about to punch me in the face but I catch his hand at the last second.

"Woah!"

He swings around in this about to hit me again but I catch that one as well.

"Calm down, man. Calm down." I say as he didn't put as much force into his palms.

 _Man, that kid can punch hard._

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk."

The boy is still defensive but loosens his force of the punch.

"You startled me. What do you expect." The boot looks at me weirdly.

"Sorry for that by the way." I take a deep breath. "I'm Annabeth."

The kids is still looking at new warily but finally says something.

"I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo." He puts his hand out to shake it.

I find it a little odd. _People still do that?_

But I took his hand and shook it anyway.

"What's a guy like you doing out here?" I ask oblivious.

"I got kicked out. Right before they killed me, barely."

"Who kicked you out?" Although I had a feeling of who would do that.

"PowersPeak. Did it a couple of days ago." I now look at him now closely and see some dirt in his dark clothing.

I look back up to him. "What did you do?"

I kinda of again had a hunch, but I just had to make sure.

Nico looks at me suspiciously.

"How do I know you won't kill me?"

My instincts ended up being right. "Trust me, if I were to kill you? It would be hypocritical."

It takes a while for him to figure it out, but when he does, his eyes widen.

"You're a-" He points his finger towards me.

Then I think I see a smile. I'm not totally sure, it was gone before I could make sure.

"I don't know. Maybe I might know what you're talking about if you tell me." I smile.

Nico looks at me for a while, then looks down and takes a deep breath.

I hear him mumble something.

I hear him of course, but I have to let him say it.

"I'm a..." He dies out at the end.

I tilt my head in fake confusion.

Nico looks back up to me. "I'm a Stacker."

I look at him and smile. "Ok..."

Nico looks at me shocked and stares at me again.

"Uh what? Aren't you going to tell PowersPeak? The people at the top?"

I look at him and shake my head. "No. I'm not going to do that. Not to a fellow Stacker, at least."

He looks at me closer and smirks. "I knew there was always something weird about you. It didn't seem like you would have fit in with the others on your team. Or anyone in the corporation as a matter of fact. I know exactly how that feels."

I nod my head. "At least I know that I'm not alone in this, right?"

I start to walk past him and I turn my head back to him as he doesn't follow me and motion my hand my way-motioning him to follow me.

He catches up to me and starts to ask me what we're gonna do now.

I turn out of the alleyway and onto the streets of New York, people walking past us, not knowing what we are about to do. What I'm about to do.

I look behind me and see Nico look at me and I tell him to follow me.

He looks unsure for a second then catches up to me.

I continue walking the streets of New York, until fewer and fewer people start to pass by me and Nico. I walk further and come up to an old abandoned warehouse.

I stop in front of the porch and turn to Nico.

"What is this place?"

I look away from him and tilt my head towards the broken windows, run down wood on the side of the house, and water somehow dripping out of the side of the gutter. _How they kept the water going? I don't know._

"I used to live here when I was on the streets. It kept me up on my feet's for a while, until PowersPeak found me."

Nico looks confused. "And why did you come back here?"

I look at him and pull the emergency key out of my boot. I don't know why I kept it all these years, but I'm glad I did.

I look back to him. "You know how you were talking about the people on top?"

Nico nods.

"I think its about time that they've been replaced. Don't you think to?"

I walk up to the house and unlock the door.

Its just how I remember it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico

Might be a bit OOC. This chapter is mostly just information on what is going on.

I was not expecting this. And I was not expecting this from Annabeth. I mean, there have been rumors of her not really following Agent 26, but she looks innocent enough.

Then again, people think I'm innocent so...

I remember thinking What the heck? Is this girl for real?? When I walk up the steps of the abandoned warehouse.

Now 5 months later, Annabeth is in charge, I'm her second-in-command, and we have 58 other colleagues working with us.

I recognize some as former Agents of PowersPeak. Others looks like they just came from the depts of hell. And some look just as normal as we do.

But none of that matters, we're all a family here. No matter what we are.

This is a place where I finally felt welcomed. No one cared that I could control darkness. No one cared that I could control more than one power.

Life is amazing.

Not everyone in the group is a Stacker. Some are just normal Mutants, while others are merely Norms that want to help our cause. Most of the Norms have some form of background that can help us. Some Mutants too. Most if the all the Stackers don't know what they're doing most of the time.

That's why we have groups. Usually no matter how much work you've had in the field you still go through training. All the new recruits go through it.

And then from there, based on your personal interest, plus strengths and weaknesses. We put you in a group that has the same strengths and weaknesses as you do. For example, the groups we have are--

-Captains--Leaders of Teams

-Warriors--Front Line Fighters

-Defenders--Protects Warriors from threats

-Scouters--Finds for resources deemed useful

-Tactician--Comes up with Plans

-Medics--Heals the injured

-Mentors--Teaches the New

All of these are trained for certain things but each and every one of them is trained in fighting, wielding, and the basics of survival.

The ones that are specialized in those groups get taught more thoroughly in that field.

There's are one of each in a team. Annabeth and I choose which ones best fit and work together.

Of course there are some cases that involve...extra examination but, we get through it just fine.

I walk up to Annabeth.

"Hey, any missions coming up? They're getting a little antsy."

"Only one. It looks like..." Annabeth looks into a file, "there is one on WestFord St. 37. Other than that it's nothing."

"But this one involves very specialized individuals. I don't think any of the teams are gonna be going. I think it has to be us."

I nod my head.

"Ok, well. I was just wondering. Thanks."

I walk away.

I turn back a few steps away.

"When is it? Maybe I could get some of the older kids."

Annabeth looks back down at the file.

"November 17th."


End file.
